An Accidental Organization
by hbananad
Summary: It was an accident that they met. But at the same time, it was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Basement Trio friendship, college AU. ONESHOT, no pairings unless you'd like to see them. Not much other than slight fluff and nonsense.


A short oneshot that was originally a birthday gift for the lovely glaed on deviantart. Since she's our Vexen, and I'm Zexion, I figured it would be perfectly acceptable to write about these three. Enjoy the nonsense.

**Disclaimer: Pfft, I wish...**

***#An Accidental Organization#***

It had been pure coincidence that they had met. Three freshmen, awash in the huge Hollow Bastion University. Three freshman who did not share classes or dorms. Three freshman who had no common friends.

But it turned out that they were three freshman who had seriously annoying roommates, and who had retreated to the library. Each with the intention of starting to talk to the librarians they knew they would be seeing a lot of in the next four years, each with the intention to start researching a paper or simply to read or work in a quiet place. The usual reasons one would end up in the library.

There was one major difference about that trip to the library, though, and that was that it was closed.

They had reached the building within a few moments of each other, only to discover that unspecified reasons had led the librarians to close. Leaving the students in the rain, with no real desire to go back to their dorms, but also with no desire to be wet.

After a few minutes of silence, the shortest had suggested they go find a coffee shop or somewhere else quiet.

The blonde had laughed, and asked if he was also trying to get away from an obnoxious roommate.

And so it was proved, within a few minutes of talking, that they all did not wish to return to their roommates, and interestingly enough that they all liked some of the same science-fiction authors.

After a fifteen minutes of walking, they found a small coffee shop that was out of the way, quiet, and - currently most importantly - open. Somehow the three of them, none of whom were particularly talkative or outgoing people, managed to become something like friends.

***##***

The blonde, Vexen, was studying to become a geneticist. He liked cats, and his roommate - who he'd met two days ago, when school started - had already accidentally burned a half-written essay of his.

Zexion, both the shortest and the youngest of the group, was a writer, who wanted to be able to work somewhere like a science magazine. His roommate was a music major and, while talented, was very enthusiastic and, well, _loud._

Lexeaus, easily the tallest of them, aspired to be a geophysicist, and was allergic to cats. His only major objection to his roommate was the obsession with attempting to find a way to cheat gravity, something he felt was possibly a major flaw in a physicist. Oh, and then there was the tragic fact that the guy was just kind of one of those people who had no volume control or off-switch.

Somehow, the three of them who probably never would have come together otherwise, ended up as friends. Most days found them at the library, talking about science or simply reading in silence. Occasionally, when exams were coming close and deadlines looming larger, they met at the coffee shop to escape the sudden influx of people in the library. They edited each other's papers, discussed politics, and complained about their roommates - who had not gotten much better over the year, they'd just developed better ways of ignoring or escaping them.

***##***

They first heard the nicknames in the early winter of sophomore year, and it confused all of them.

'_The Basement Trio.'_

Why would anyone call them that? Yes, the part of the library they usually stuck around in - the 200s - was in the basement. The library only _had_ one story, and most of that was taken up by fiction, computers, the circulation desk, and a meeting room. So most of the books were actually underground.

'_The Underground' _was less confusing since it meant mostly the same thing as the first, but it still didn't mean much of anything.

Why were there any nicknames for the three of them, anyway? They weren't particularly popular in the first place, so why on Earth would anyone pay enough attention to give them nicknames?

The answer came in the form of Demyx, who was still Zexion's roommate. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, HBU was not in favor of switching around roommates unless absolutely necessary. Demyx off-handedly mentioned something about an 'Organization' one night that left Zexion confused.

Demyx was apparently surprised about this, and replied that it was a group of students from different majors who'd gotten together to hang out and occasionally study.

Apparently, the three of them, the so-called 'Underground' or 'Basement' trio were numbers four, five, and six (people had picked numbers they liked or considered lucky, and those were what was leftover), despite having never heard of this group before.

When the other two found out, they were equally confused for a while. Why were they a part of a group without actually joining said group? Talking to Demyx for a while revealed that they all had roommates in the group, and were thus in the group.

It kind of figured that the reason they'd met was also the reason they were now a part of a group they'd heard of a day ago but had apparently been members of it for nearly a year.

***##***

A week later found them actually going to an Organization meeting.

It was, put simply, pure chaos.

They were surrounded by annoying people who - while quite smart in their own ways - often chose not to be intelligent. At all.

And yet... somehow it felt right.

Like this was the way it was supposed to be all along. Like maybe they'd tried this in some past life only for one reason or another it never worked but somehow here, with all the dysfunction and noise and occasional spurts of random wisdom, somehow this worked.

Somehow they all belonged, all the pieces fell into place, and the world came together again.

***##***

Though the years, the Organization grew closer. Like they were some huge dysfunctional family that only ever seemed to get along long enough to help if one of them was wronged.

There were no words to describe who was who in their 'family.' Words like 'aunt' and 'father' didn't ever match up. The only thing that seemed to come close was 'cousin' and that was only because of the vagueness of it.

But it was right and it was theirs. And even through the different sub-groups and the noise and the fights, they all truly cared.

Lord have mercy on whoever thought it would be a good idea to make fun of a member.

Because everyone else certainly wouldn't.

***#The Beginning#***


End file.
